


I Didn't Sign up for This

by frapandfurious



Series: you'll make your real friends and set yourselves apart [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hux agreed to meet with Phasma to study, this isn't what he had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Sign up for This

_Traitor_.

 

That was Hux's first thought when he walked into the library to find his best friend sitting on a couch next to Kylo Ren.

 

Kylo was a 6th year like him, a Gryffindor who liked to think he was a Slytherin, and was notorious for his recklessness and bad temper, especially during Quidditch. Kylo Ren wasn't even his real _name_ , just some silly alias he'd forced everyone to call him halfway through their first year. He wore his robes sloppily and took his notes sloppily and mixed his potions sloppily. He was completely the opposite of Hux and Hux couldn't stand him.

 

Hux tried to make his face as calm as possible before striding up to stand across from their couch.

 

"Phasma. Hello."

 

"Hey, Hux! You've met Kylo, right?"

 

Hux sneered.

 

"I have." The "unfortunately" was implied. "We have Potions together. Phasma, weren't we supposed to be meeting to study?"

 

"We are. Right now. Kylo needs our help with Defense Against the Dark Arts. You're good at it, right?"

 

She was smirking and Hux knew he'd already lost the battle but he had to at least put up a fight.

 

"Doesn't he have any Gryffindor friends who can help him?"

 

Kylo glared up at him. He didn't, but Hux didn't need to know that.

 

"They're busy," he snapped.

 

"So are we," Hux retorted.

 

Phasma cleared her throat. She motioned with a nod of her head to where other students were starting to look their way, some irritated and others curious.

 

"Unless you want to get us kicked out I suggest you both calm down. Hux, if you don't want to study with us, fine, but I already told Kylo I'd help him and I don't go back on my word."

 

He held her gaze a moment, could feel his face heating with embarrassment. He frowned at Kylo, expecting him to look smug, but found him staring glumly at his class notes as if they foretold his death. He must really need the help.

 

"Fine," Hux gritted out, plopping down onto the couch between them, "but you both owe me."

 

\--

 

An hour later Phasma was dozing at one end of the couch, Hux was glaring daggers at her for abandoning him, and Kylo was trying in vain to decipher Hux's notes.

 

"This is hopeless," he whined.

 

Hux's glare shifted over to him.

 

"You're hopeless, my notes are just fine."

 

"You're probably right."

 

"What?"

 

"I am hopeless at this, okay?!" Kylo threw the notes down onto the table and buried his fingers into his hair in frustration. "You're wasting your time."

 

Hux agreed, and was about to say as much but stopped at the distraught look on Kylo's face.

 

"Why is this such a big deal to you anyway?" He asked instead, "it's just one class. You aren't even doing that badly just...not great, either."

 

Kylo sighed dramatically.

 

"It's important to me, okay? My grandfather was a great wizard. He was good at _everything_. I just...want to be like him someday, that's all."

 

Hux stared at him. He didn't want to admit having something in common with Kylo, but he knew exactly what it felt like to have a legacy to live up to. He came from a long line of great witches and wizards and his father made it very clear early on that failure was not an option.

 

With a small sigh, Hux picked up his scattered notes and looked them over. It was clear just looking at them that they were written by someone who already had a strong grasp on the subject and would be useless to anyone other than him. He supposed he'd known that the whole time, but had gotten some twisted satisfaction out of watching Kylo struggle. His faced burned again at the realization that it was he, not Kylo, who was wasting their time.

 

"Maybe we just need to try a different approach," he said finally.

 

Kylo glanced at him warily. Hux swallowed, feeling somehow that Kylo could read his mind, sense his guilt. Which was impossible of course.

 

"Here, forget about these," Hux continued, setting the notes aside and pulling out his wand, "look at it this way..."

 

\--

 

When Phasma woke up half an hour later, she felt as if she had ended up in an alternate dimension. Kylo Ren and Hux were sitting side by side, Hux talking animatedly while Kylo nodded and took notes. Once or twice Kylo would ask for him to slow down, Hux would insult him, Kylo would insult him right back but use the break in conversation to finish what he was writing, then he'd nod and they'd continue like nothing happened.

 

It was almost too good to interrupt, but a glance at the time showed that the library would be closing soon. She poked at Hux with her wand and he jumped, causing Kylo to jump as well. They both looked at her like they'd forgotten she was there.

 

"Come on you two, time to go."

 

Kylo frowned and looked away.

 

"Oh. And I was starting to get it, too."

 

Phasma gave Hux a meaningful look. He stared back at her pleadingly. She folded her arms. Hux rolled his eyes, another battle lost. Good thing she wasn't keeping track, at least that he knew of. _You owe me_ , he mouthed. Phasma just smirked. Hux turned to Kylo.

 

"You'll never pass at this rate..."

 

Phasma smacked her forehead. Was Hux really this tactless? She was about to jump in and spare them all but it was too late, Hux was still speaking.

 

"So, if you'd like, I suppose we could meet up and practice sometime. A more hands on approach might be helpful to you."

 

Kylo gave him a look that was half hopeful, half suspicious.

 

"And what do I have to do in return?"

 

Hux grinned.

 

"You'll just have to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to our brainchild. :)
> 
> Come visit us on tumblr! [fandomfix](http://fandomfix8.tumblr.com/) and [frapandfurious](http://obsessions-and-dreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
